Main Page
News What's new on the site. For the moment, the easiest thing to do is click on in the navigation menu to the left of the screen. We try to keep news of bids and any major changes (new guests, change of hotel) on this front page. We're looking for new articles and new areas to write about, so if you have any questions, suggestions, or want to update or edit any of the articles (or want to write new stuff), then please get in touch! Stuff to do! What is an Eastercon? Eastercon is the annual British National Science Fiction Convention. It has been held over the Easter weekend every year since 1955. Before 1955 it was usually held over the Whitsun weekend. Eastercon attracts 800-1,200 fans of Science Fiction, Fantasy and similar genres. Programme events usually include a fancy dress competition, an Art Show, a large Dealers Room selling books and other items, panels, quizzes, workshops, competitions and talks. Items range from hard science through writing workshops to the fun and silly. People are encouraged to take part. Because it is considered to be a place for fans to meet and take part, rather than sit and listen to presentations, it's a convention and not a conference. Similarly when you pay your money to take part, you buy a membership in Eastercon and not a ticket. The current cost of attending an Eastercon is approximately £50-£60 British pounds for the membership (discounts are usually available for the unwaged and for those younger than a certain age) plus you will have to pay for your own food and accommodation. Most people stay in the convention hotel and special lower room rates are negotiated. If this sounds fun, then start by looking at Membership. If you are tempted to run an Eastercon, then start with Departments Future Eastercons 2014 Satellite4 2015 No bids were put forward at the 2013 Eastercon, so the 2015 Eastercon bid(s) will be decided at Satellite4 in 2014. In the bar at EightSquaredCon - Eastercon 2013 - a group of people assembled and have formed a bid committee. No name has been announced, there's no website yet, but the proposed venue is likely to be back by Heathrow Airport, in the Radisson/Renaissance block of hotels which have hosted previous Eastercons including 2008, 2010, and 2012. It has been a while since there's been a seriously contested bid, but if you have a team of people and want to bid for 2015 (or any future year), then get in touch and we'll provide whatever assistance we can ... Past Eastercons Recent *2013 - EightSquaredCon *2012 - Olympus 2012 *2011 - Illustrious 2011 *2010 - Odyssey 2010 *2009 - LX2009 *2008 - Orbital 2008 Before 2008 Full list of previous Eastercons Reproducing old Eastercon publications Traditions Eastercons have many traditions Advice on attending an Eastercon Do it! Membership Advice on running an Eastercon See the advice section for tips on bidding, adding fun and many other areas of Eastercon convention running How do I edit this Wiki This wiki was getting too many edits by people wanting to spam us. If you want to edit this wiki then please send an email to Chris OShea, John Bray, or Alex McLintock to ask them to add you. Your first challenge will be trying to convince one of us that you are known to us and a real person. We will then (logged in as admins) visit this page to create an account for you * http://eastercon.org/index.php?title=Special:UserLogin&type=signup Running an Eastercon